Close Call
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: What happens if Gitano cut too deep? Will Olivia make it? Will Elliot? Spoilers for "Fault."
1. Prologue: It happens

**Disclaimer: No such luck in owning SVU. :(  
><strong>

**AN: Hello my readers! I know it's been a bit and I apologize. This idea came to me as I was watching "Fault" yet again and wondered what would happen if this turned out differently. So, without further adieu I give you...**

**Close Call**

In a busy station, a little boy and girl are terrified. The boy is standing in the middle of the station while the man who killed his family and took him and his sister gets money to go on the run. They all know that the cops are looking for them and Ryan could only hope that he and Rebecca were rescued before Gitano had a chance to scar them further.

The detectives of the Manhattan SVU squad have been working overtime to get Ryan and Rebecca Clifford back safely and to catch Gitano and lock him up for multiple homicide, rape, and kidnapping. A lead sent Detectives Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola, and John Munch to the train station. They searched the station when Elliot spotted Ryan standing amidst the crowd as if in some sort of trance.

"Ryan! Hey buddy, it's okay," Elliot yelled to him.

The boy watched him nervously. As Elliot approached him, he heard Olivia yelling at Gitano to let Rebecca go. Gitano rushed Olivia with a knife drawn, but before she could react he sliced her neck. Elliot saw the blood begin to fall as his partner fell to the floor while grasping her neck.

Elliot was stuck between grabbing Ryan and saving Olivia. He didn't know what to do. His heart said to save Olivia, but his head said Ryan. He took a deep breath, looked at Ryan again before heading in Olivia's direction and hoping that he made the right choice. Gitano grabbed Ryan and disappeared up to the platform.

Elliot stooped down next to Olivia who was turning pale by the second. Elliot put his fingers to the wound in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Olivia, Liv, it's going to be okay. Stay with me," he whispered to her.

Olivia looked to him with fear in her eyes as blood started coming out of her mouth.

"No! Liv, stay with me baby, stay with me!" he said as he watched the blood trickle out, "Someone help!"

Fin came running to him and knelt next to them. He took Olivia's hand and wrapped it in his.

"EMTs are on the way. Come on Baby-Girl, stay with us," he spoke softly.

Olivia's olive skin had taken on a sickly, gray hue. She looked to Elliot and closed her chocolate brown eyes.

"No! Liv! Olivia, baby, open your eyes! Liv please! Help's on the way! Just hold on!" Elliot said to her as he clung to her hand as if trying to will her better.

He and Fin were silently praying that she would be okay. The paramedics showed up and Fin moved out of the way, but Elliot wouldn't budge from Olivia's side.

"Sir?" said one medic, "We need you to let her go so we can help her."

Fin stepped to Elliot's side and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Elliot, come on. There's nothing we can do, but to let them do their jobs," Fin told him.

Elliot nodded and stood, never taking his eyes off Olivia, he moved so the medics could save her. He watched as they spoke in medical jargon that he didn't understand. They got her onto a stretcher and headed back to the ambulance that was waiting to take them to St. Mary's hospital. Elliot and Fin followed close behind them. They loaded Olivia and when they went to shut the door, Elliot spoke up forcefully.

"I'm riding with her," he growled. The medic nodded and Elliot climbed in.

"I'll call the Captain and get Munch. We'll meet you there," Fin yelled as the doors slammed shut and the ambulance took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I hope that you like this start! The next chapter has been written, but probably won't be published for a couple of days. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the prologue! <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: What Happens Now?

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I want them so bad! *sniffle-sob***

**AN: The response to the last chapter astounded me! Thank you guys so much! One person said something that bothered me though, I want hold chapters for ransom. Not anymore. If I haven't posted in a while, it's not because I haven't gotten a certain amount of reviews, but because either my real life got busy or I'm having issues writing. I came to realize that holding chapters for ransom is ridiculous and that I should write for enjoyment and not for reviews, though they do give me inspiration to continue on. I won't force anyone to review, but I will ask that they provide feedback on what they thought and if I should improve on some areas. Anyway, thank you to those who alerted/favorited/and reviewed! All of you are awesome! The adventure continues...**

* * *

><p>The ride was an agonizing one. Olivia coded twice and they managed to get her back, but only by working around Elliot because he wouldn't let go of her hand. He kept praying that she would make it. He knew that there were things he never told her that he desperately wanted to, but being married inhibited those words.<p>

He sat in the hard waiting room chairs as he waited to hear news about Olivia. His captain walked in followed by Munch and Fin. Elliot stood up.

"Anything yet?" Cragen asked. Elliot shook his head negatively.

"What happened?" Cragen asked. Elliot looked down.

"I saw Ryan and was heading to him when Liv yelled for Gitano to freeze. She couldn't get a shot off because Gitano was using Rebecca as a shield. Gitano rushed her and cut her throat. There was so much blood. He grabbed the boy and took off," Elliot recalled. Cragen nodded.

"Munch, Fin, go back to the station and see if you can find anything to lead us to Gitano and Ryan and Rebecca. Elliot and I will stay here and let you know once we hear something," Cragen ordered.

Munch and Fin looked to Elliot who sat back into his chair. They turned and left to catch the bastard who did this to Olivia.

Elliot put his head into his hands and sighed as if he knew that it would be some time until they learned anything.

* * *

><p>Once back at the train station, Munch and Fin questioned several people about what they saw. It was getting frustrating for them because no one saw anything. They decided to head to security to see if the cameras caught which way Gitano took Ryan and Rebecca.<p>

They entered the office and were greeted by the head of security.

"I'm Detective Munch and this is Detective Tutuola from NYPD. We need to see the tapes from earlier today," Munch told him.

"Yes sir," the guy responded and set off to gather the tapes for them.

"You think Liv's gonna be okay?" Fin asked.

"I don't know. I hope she will be," Munch replied.

* * *

><p>After the darkness overtook her, Olivia felt as though she was floating. She couldn't see anything, but she heard voices. She didn't recognize these voices and didn't understand what they were saying. It sounded as if they were speaking a different language. She wanted to know where she was and what was happening, but nothing answered these questions.<p>

She wondered whether Ryan and Rebecca were safe from Gitano. She wondered where Elliot was and if this was the end. She thought about her regret of being unable to tell Elliot how she truly feels about him, but she knew she couldn't tell him due to him being married with Kathy. She would respect that even though she couldn't help how she felt. She only hoped that this wasn't the end and that someday she could come clean to Elliot.

* * *

><p>The waiting was agony, even more so than the ambulance ride. Elliot started pacing about ten minutes ago and Cragen was slowly going crazy watching him.<p>

"Elliot, sit please," Cragen said. Elliot stopped moving and looked to his superior.

"What could be taking so long?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know, but wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help," he replied.

Elliot took the not-so-subtle hint and sat down again. He leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms, and began bouncing his leg. He stared at the bland wall before him as worry racked through him. His phone rang. It was Kathy calling for the fifth time. He walked outside to answer it.

"Yeah Kathy?" he said as a greeting.

"Where are you?" she screeched over the phone at him.

"I'm at the hospital," he replied numbly.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Kathy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Uh, Liv was… she had her throat cut," he said softly.

"Oh Elliot, is she going to make it?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. She's still in surgery," he replied.

"How'd it happen?" she asked.

"I… the guy we were chasing got close enough to cut her," he replied. The door opened and Cragen stepped out.

"Kathy, I got to go. I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up as she tried to protest.

Elliot could see that his captain was trying to keep a neutral expression, but Elliot could see the sadness and concern in his face.

"What? Is she okay?" Elliot asked.

"She made it through surgery," he paused, "but she's lost so much blood that she's in a coma. They don't know if she will wake or if she does whether or not she'll have brain damage."

Upon hearing this Elliot crumpled to the ground. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt himself being pulled down into a deep, dark pit. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. He knew he needed to hold it together for Olivia and for the others.

"Elliot, can you hear me?" Cragen asked him.

He was face-to-face with his detective. Elliot came out of his trance-like state.

"Where is she?" he whispered, almost unheard.

"I'll take you to her," Cragen replied. He helped Elliot to his feet as they stumbled back inside.

* * *

><p>Munch was looking through his files on Gitano as well as Elliot and Olivia's notes for any possible leads in order to find Ryan and Rebecca. As he sifted through the information, his thoughts drifted to his co-workers. He knew that there was more to their partnership than they let on. He also knew that Olivia wouldn't admit her feelings for a married man. Now he hoped that she would get the chance.<p>

"I got him! Let's go!" Fin exclaimed as they rushed to the docks to save Ryan and Rebecca. They hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>She still felt the floating sensation. Her eyes were still shut and no matter how hard she tried they wouldn't open. That was when she felt herself move and settle in a warm area. Now she was able to open her eyes. She took in her surroundings.<p>

She was in a bedroom, in a king sized bed. The dresser across from her held photos. She got up and walked over to look at them. One picture was of a girl who looked a lot like her. Another held a photo of twin boys followed by one that showed Elliot's kids with those three children and all were smiling widely. The last photo was the one that threw her. It was her, in a wedding dress, standing next to a man in a tuxedo, and that man was Elliot Stabler.

* * *

><p>Elliot was lead to the CCU ward where Olivia was. He walked into the room and the sight he saw almost knocked him to the floor again. Olivia was lying in a bed. Attached to her were IVs and units of blood, an EEG machine, and a feeding tube, but that's not what got to him. It was how Olivia looked. Her olive skin had turned a sickly gray hue. She had a large, white bandage at her neck. Elliot took a deep breath and moved next to her bed. The doctor walked in behind him.<p>

"Elliot Stabler?" he asked. Elliot didn't take his eyes off Olivia as he nodded slowly.

"I'm Dr. Reese and I'll be handling Olivia's case," he said, "I trust you were made aware of her condition by your superior, Captain Cragen?" Elliot nodded once again.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Do you…," he started, but his voice cracked. He cleared his throat and continued, "Do you know when she'll wake up?" Dr. Reese had anticipated that question.

"It's up to her," he said, "We won't know anything for sure until she wakes. All you can do now is keep her comfortable and pray she wakes up soon." Elliot nodded.

"I'll leave you alone then," Dr. Reese said and stepped out of the room.

Elliot was in shock. He pulled the chair that was there up to her bedside and sat down. He took her hand in his.

"Liv, it's me. You need to wake up. I can't do this without you. Please wake up," he said as tears began to stream down his face.

What would happen to him if he lost his best friend, partner, and secret love? Would he survive it? These were the questions that plagued his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Again, I'm not holding chapters for ransom. If I haven't posted in a while it's because of those previously stated reasons. I hope that you guys enjoyed this! I've written about a third of the next chapter, but I've got a ways to go before it's ready for posting so bear with me. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought! Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Threats and Dreams

**Disclaimer: The fluffy bunnies came and took it away...**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. Real life was busy plus this chapter was giving me some issues. Ok, enough with the excuses, on to chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>They stormed the warehouse. SWAT lead the way as Munch and Fin followed. Gitano started firing at them. All of them took evasive action.<p>

"This isn't going to end well for you Gitano!" Munch yelled, "You might as well give up now!"

"Like hell I will! If I'm going down, I'm gonna take some of you pigs with me!" Gitano yelled back.

Munch looked at Fin who wore the same expression.

"Alpha 1, do you have a shot?" Fin said into his comm.

"Negative," was the reply.

Fin looked to Munch.

"How we gonna take down this whack-job when we need him alive to find the kids?" he asked.

"Maybe he'll surrender," Munch said half-sarcastic, half-hopeful.

"We just want the kids! Let them go and this will be over!" Munch yelled.

"No can do! Those little brats are my ticket outta here!" Gitano shot back.

Fin and Munch looked at each other, both at a loss as to what to do. If they take him down then they're stuck on trying to find Ryan and Rebecca. If they had a fire fight then more than one person could die including Gitano and themselves. Fin made the decision.

"All units, if you've got a shot, take it," he ordered into the comms.

Munch looked at Fin who looked back at him as both hoped they made the right choice.

* * *

><p>She smelled something good in the room and realized it was the smell of breakfast. She crept to the doorway and cracked the door just enough to peek out. Once she saw that the coast was clear, she made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. She heard kids chattering and Elliot talking with them. She stuck her head around the doorway and saw all his kids at the table along with the three others.<p>

The little girl looked over and caught her eye.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she got up and flung herself at Olivia's legs. The twins followed suit.

Olivia was overwhelmed when she heard these three call her 'mommy.'

"Alexis, Andrew, Dallas, let your mother get to the tabled so she can eat," Elliot said as he got up and kissed her good morning.

It caught her off-guard at first. She felt that spark she tried so hard to suppress ignite more. That was when she remembered that she wasn't who he though she was. She was still Olivia Benson not Olivia Stabler.

The kiss broke as the kids made 'ew' comments. Elliot chuckled and looked at them.

"Alright, alright, eat guys. You're gonna be late," he said.

Olivia was having a hard time forming any words. Where was she and how did all this happen? She sat down with them at breakfast and resolved to speak to Elliot once they were alone.

* * *

><p>Elliot felt his phone vibrate yet again. He knew it was Kathy for the 15th time. He knew he should answer it, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Olivia's bedside. He ignored the call again, tempted to turn it off, but that would only piss Kathy off more so he just left it. He looked at his partner lying in the bed before him. He kept praying for her to wake up, but no such luck. His phone vibrated again and he growled as he pulled it out of his pocket and decided to answer it.<p>

"Kathy, not now," he said in lieu of a greeting.

"If not now, when?" she snapped back. Elliot sighed. "It had been three days since the kids have seen your face as well as your WIFE," she said, putting extra emphasis on 'wife' for good measure.

"I'm aware of how long it's been. Three days, six hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-two seconds. You don't need to tell me how long it's been," Elliot snapped back, "I'll be home when I can."

"Be sure that you come home soon otherwise you're not going to have a family to come home to," Kathy retorted.

"What's that supposed to me?" Elliot growled.

"You know what it means," she replied and hung up.

Elliot gripped the phone tightly. He wanted to break it or throw it at the wall and shatter it, but he knew that he needed to get his head together and keep it together for Olivia. He stared at his fallen partner.

"Liv," he whispered," You've gotta get better. You've gotta wake up so you can stop me from doing something stupid."

He retook her hand in his then laid his head down beside her and let the exhaustion claim him.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, all the kids were sent to school, except the twins who were napping. Olivia sat in the living room looking at the photos on the mantle above the fireplace. There was one that caught her eye most and it was of her and Elliot at the park. He was behind her with his arms around her waist. She was laughing and he was grinning. Even she could tell that that Olivia was definitely in love with that Elliot. She loved her Elliot, but couldn't tell him so. She wouldn't tear up his marriage and their friendship for that.<p>

"Liv?" Elliot's voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…no…I don't know," she said uncertain whether or not she should tell him the truth.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the couch. She looked in his eyes and saw that he wanted to understand.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied.

"Try me," he said with a grin.

She sighed as she knew that he wouldn't let it go. She looked at him and told him the truth hoping that this didn't screw up things with the other Olivia.

* * *

><p>Munch and Fin collapsed at their desks. It had been a long, hard case and the crapload of paperwork was still waiting for them.<p>

"Do you think Ryan and Rebecca will ever get over this ordeal?" Fin asked his partner.

"I don't know. I hope so. I'm just glad they're safe," Munch replied, "You heard from Elliot about Olivia?"

"Yeah, no change. He sounded like a damn robot. I'm thinkin' of goin' over there so he can go home and get some rest. I don't think he's left her since it happened," Fin replied with concern in his voice.

"I don't know if he will, man. Cap said that he tried, but Stabler bout took his head off," Munch said.

"Can't hurt to try," Fin said as he left for St. Mary's. Munch shook his head and got to work on his paperwork while hoping he still had a partner after Elliot got done with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Short-ish, I know. I'm really not good at writing long chapters. *Sigh* I hope you liked it though! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Awake

**Disclaimer: The monkey ate my banana.**

**AN: Well, it took a bit, but I finally got another chapter written! Sorry for the wait. In answer to your question,** _**cassst**_, **I kept Kathy and Elliot together as part of the plot which will reveal itself in due time. Thank you to those who R&R as well as those who favorited and alerted this story! You guys are fabulous! Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Olivia watched Elliot's expression as she told him the truth. She watched him carefully for any change in disposition as she wrapped up her tale. He stared at her. His eyes went up and down her body as if examining her for anything he didn't recognize, but all he saw was the woman he loved in front of him.<p>

"Say something please," she said unable to handle his silence anymore.

"What is there to say? I see nothing different. You look like the same Olivia I married," he said.

"I'm not though. Your Olivia and I are completely different," she countered.

"Like how?" he asked.

"Well, for one, you're married to Kathy in my world and how about the fact that, and I can't believe I'm saying this, that I don't know anything about Alexis, Andrew, or Dallas aside from their names. I don't even know if we work the same job!" she said.

Elliot pondered those key points before responding, "Okay, you've got me there, but how do we fix this?"

"I don't know. I think this is my dream. Maybe if I tried to wake up then everything will go back to the way it was," she said.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Fin walked into the ICU room that Olivia was being held in. When he walked in, he saw Elliot still by her bedside with his head lying down beside her asleep. Fin walked next to him and tapped his shoulder a couple of times.<p>

"Elliot, wake up man. You need to go home and get some rest," Fin told him.

"I'm good," Elliot replied, "What's up?"

"Nothing. We got the kids settled and I figured I'd come relieve you so you can go home," Fin said.

Elliot stretched and said, "I'm fine."

"Come on man. I know you haven't been home in a while and Kathy is probably pissed," Fin said trying to make him see reason, "And I'm sure your kids miss you."

"I said I'm fine," he growled out, "I'm not leaving until she wakes up!"

Fin held his hands up in surrender. At that same moment, they heard rapid footsteps coming up the hall.

"Elliot!" Kathy called.

She was unsure what room Olivia was in. Elliot looked at the door as she walked in.

"Kathy, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I came to see my husband who refuses to come home!" she snapped at him.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Elliot snarled.

"I wouldn't have to get loud if you actually came home," she snapped back, "Did you forget? I'M your WIFE, not HER!"

"I'm aware of that," Elliot said.

Just then a moan coming from the bed caused him to turn. He went back beside the bed and sat down.

"Liv, can you hear me?" he asked, "Open your eyes."

Her eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. She blinked and looked around.

"Elliot? What happened? Where am I? Where are the kids?" she asked.

Elliot smiled and answered, "You're in the hospital. The kids are safe. Gitano didn't hurt them."

Olivia looked confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Who's Gitano?" she asked. Elliot's heart dropped.

"Liv, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

She thought for a moment and said, "I remember that we just put Andrew and Dallas down for the night and then you and I went to bed."

Everything fell silent in the room except for the machines that monitored Olivia.

"W-we did w-what?" he stammered.

He was in shock as was Fin, but Kathy was furious. Olivia looked at them all and realize4d that something was wrong, but what?

* * *

><p>After she had opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the same place she sighed. She shook her head and wondered what kind of dream she was having that didn't let her wake up.<p>

"Liv, we'll get through this," Elliot told her putting his hand on hers.

She looked into his blue eyes. The urge to kiss him was strong and try as she might she couldn't control his actions as he leaned in and captured her lips. She froze and he sensed it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I had already forgotten that you're not my Olivia. I wish you were. I miss her."

"I know. I miss my Elliot," Olivia said. Elliot raised a brow.

"Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean it that way. You-My Elliot is still married in my world," she said.

"Hmm, in this world, I've been divorced from Kathy for a while. I'm happy about that because it gave me a chance to get with the one who is my soul-mate," Elliot said.

"I'm not your soul-mate," Olivia stated.

"I think in your heart you know you are," Elliot replied, "Not that much is different between you and my Olivia. You may have different memories, but I'm willing to bet that your feelings towards me are the same as hers. You probably feel the same with your Elliot, but like my Olivia, you respect his marriage and won't act on those feelings. You're afraid to lose him."

Olivia nodded as she was at a loss of words. What he said had hit home. She did respect Elliot's marriage to Kathy, but she couldn't help but secretly love him. Now that she's stuck in this world she may never get the chance to tell him how she truly feels or if ever she will get the chance to make it back to her world. She didn't know where to begin to get back.

"You know, I think you may be here for a reason," Elliot said.

"What reason?" Olivia asked.

"I'm thinking it may be for you to live as my Olivia for a day to see how it is to love me and to show you that you shouldn't be afraid to tell your Elliot how you feel," he replied.

"It's worth a shot. I don't remember my Elliot even being this deep," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, my Olivia tends to bring it out of me though," he replied with a smile.

"Well," she said, "What do we normally do while the kids are off to school and the boys are sleeping?"

"Well, this is the time me and my Olivia tell each other about the plans for the day and then she acts on those plans she has set while I go into work," he said.

"Are we both still cops?" she asked.

"Yes. We both work SVU still, but the only difference is that I'm captain now. You're a detective sergeant and love it. Today is your day off," he said.

"Can you take a day to help me?" she asked. She hated how dependent she felt.

"I can't. Besides, you're supposed to find out how it is to live like my Olivia," he said.

"Right," she said, "Well, let's get started." They went through the day plans and got ready to face the day. Olivia knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to give it the best she had as she did in everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Hmm, so how does her time as the other Olivia turn out and is what the AU Elliot said the truth? Keep reading for more! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Believe Me!

**Disclaimer: She sells seashells by the seashore...so no I don't have the rights to this.**

**AN: Just a reminder to some people that this is an AU story. My story has different twists and turns rather than the usual things most people are used to. Yes, there will be E/O eventually in the "real" world, but that doesn't happen until later. Also don't assume that my story is the same as others because if you actually read it, it's not. Just a reminder. Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that you two went to bed for the night together?" Kathy yelled. Olivia looked to Kathy having just noticed that she was there.<p>

"Uh, Kathy, what are you doing here? Last I heard you and your new boyfriend were heading to Michigan for a weekend getaway," Olivia said seemingly very confused.

"I don't have a boyfriend! Elliot and I are married!" Kathy shouted. Olivia winced and had a hurt look across her face. She shook her head. She was so confused.

"Liv, why would you think we are married and have children? I love you, but not that way," he said as he lied at the last bit. She looked even more hurt and confused after he said that. That was her breaking point as she began to cry.

"What's wrong with me? I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone!" she sobbed, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Elliot soothed her. He moved to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him and began crying against his chest. He rubbed her back in a soothing manner. Kathy looked on steaming with anger.

"I always knew you were cheating on me with her!" Kathy snapped. Elliot shot a look at her.

"I've always been faithful to you!" he snapped back, "Don't even try that crap!"

"I-It's true. He was always f-faithful up until you got d-divorced," Olivia sobbed out.

"We're not divorced! Not yet, anyway," she said the last part under her breath, but Elliot caught it.

"What do you mean "not yet?"" he snapped. Kathy looked at him.

"I mean that you haven't come home in three days. You're never home anyways because you're always with her!" she snapped.

"I'm working! Olivia is my partner and it is my duty to have her back!" Elliot growled out.

"Yeah, her back, front, and other areas!" Kathy retorted.

"Okay guys. I think you two need to discuss this elsewhere," Fin said finally cutting in.

"Stay out of this," they both shouted at him. Fin held his hands up.

"No, he's right," said Dr. Reese as she walked in, "This little argument is stressing my patient and hindering her recovery process. Now, please step out or I'll have you removed."

Elliot and Kathy looked to the doctor and Elliot closed his mouth, but stayed with Olivia. Kathy looked at him again.

"Well, I guess you make my decision easy," Kathy said as she left the room. Elliot watched as she left knowing that when he got home that he would find his stuff packed and ready for him to go.

"Well, okay then," said Dr. Reese, "Olivia, I'm Dr. Reese and I'm going to be your attending physician during your stay. How are you feeling?"

Olivia sniffled and looked to the doctor. She cleared her throat which was a little sore.

"I'm confused and my throat hurts a bit," Olivia said hoarsely. Dr. Reese nodded.

"Well, the pain is to be expected. I'll have a nurse come in to give you some painkillers, but as to your confusion, what is going on there?" he asked.

"Well, when I woke up, I didn't know where I was. Last I remember, I was asleep beside Elliot," Olivia said. The doctor looked over for confirmation from Elliot who shook his head.

"I see. You may be experiencing some sort of amnesia that made you think that you are living a different life than you actually are," Dr. Reese said.

"No, I didn't lose my memory! I remember who I am and I remember what year and who the president is. I know my children's' names and my husband's name. I remember details about my past. I know who he is," she said indicating Fin, "I know everything that I'm supposed to remember, but you're all saying it's wrong when it's not! I'm telling you that I went to sleep and woke up a different person, a different Olivia!"

The three men looked at each other and then back to the woman in the bed. All of them were concerned for her well-being.

"It may be that lack of oxygenated blood to your brain that caused you to create this alternate life for you," Reese said.

Olivia flopped back into her pillow. She was so frustrated that they didn't understand what she was saying and the fact that Elliot doesn't even know that they are married or the fact that they have three beautiful children together. She put her hands over her face and brought them down.

"I don't know what to say to convince you, but I'm telling the truth. I'm not the Olivia you think I am. In my world, Elliot divorced Kathy a long time ago. He and I started going out about a year after. Then we got married a year later. Two years after that Alexis was born and then another two years later Andrew and Dallas were born," Olivia said, "Elliot is captain of SVU and I'm a detective sergeant. We work well in the unit. Munch retired to Hawaii and Fin and I work with Gavin and Michelle to solve the crimes we deal with. This is the life I live in my world. This isn't my world. So if I'm here then your Olivia is in my world and I'm in hers."

The guys were all taken aback at the detail that Olivia went into. Fin and Elliot both knew that Olivia would never make something like this up, ill or not, while Dr. Reese believed that she was mentally unstable and he knew it may take some time before she was released.

"Okay Olivia. I'm going to prescribe some painkillers for your neck and then I'm going to have a CAT scan and MRI done to check for any abnormalities," Dr. Reese said. Olivia sighed and groaned.

"Why won't you believe me? I'm telling the truth. I'm not delusional and my memory and brain are fine! I guess you'll find that out yourself. Run the damn tests and you'll see I'm not lying!" she said angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest and hoped that this nightmare would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Elliot left for work and that left Olivia home alone with Andrew and Dallas. She didn't know what to do at the moment. She was thankful that the boys were still asleep so that she could figure out what to do next.<p>

"I guess I'll have to wing it," she murmured to herself. She wondered if the other Olivia had kept journals as she did. She went up to the bedroom to look for it. She checked the bedside table and then her dresser drawer and when she didn't find it there she checked under the mattress on the 'her' side of the bed. She didn't find anything. Thinking a moment, she figured that this Olivia didn't keep journals because she had no need to.

"Now what do I do?" she asked herself.

That was when Dallas decided to make his presence known. He tackled her legs and knocked her off-kilter. She managed to catch herself before falling over. She looked down at the little boy hugging her legs.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" she asked hoping that she sounded like his mommy.

"Yes Mama. I hungie," he said, "An' tersty." Olivia smiled. She picked him up carefully.

"Well, what do you say we find you something to eat? Is your brother awake too?" she asked.

"No. Drew still sleep. Him tired," Dallas answered, "I want nanas an' butter wich."

Olivia thought for a moment. 'Nanas and butter wich? What is that?' she thought, 'Nanas must be bananas, but why butter? Peanut butter maybe. I hope I can make it through this day and then switch back to my body. I really want to go home.'

"Mama, want orange juice," Dallas told her.

"Okay buddy," she replied as she set him in his chair. She got him a Sippy cup from the cabinet and filled it with juice and then made him a sandwich. She gave it to him.

"Mama, dere's cruss. No cruss. And want 4 wiches!" Dallas exclaimed as she set the plate in front of him.

'I have no idea what I'm doing! 'Cruss' what is that? Cruss, hmm, cruss, crusts! That's it! He doesn't like the crusts! Now, I know a little boy like that isn't going to eat four sandwiches, but I think I know what he wants,' she thought.

She cut the crusts off the sandwich and then cut the sandwich in half and cut the halves in half. There, now that should be it. She gave him the plate back.

"Dank you," Dallas said and began eating.

"You're welcome," she replied. It wasn't easy being a mother. She hoped she could do this and that Elliot was right about this being a twenty-four hour thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Yes, I do know my characters are OOC, but it's fiction and therefore I can write what I please. I hope you liked it anyway. Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Beliefs and Routines

**Disclaimer: I begged and begged, but it didn't happen.**

**AN: I tried to get this out faster, but it was difficult with all the distractions. I'm not too sure about how this chapter is, but I hope that you like it. **

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after all the tests were taken care of, Olivia was back in her room grumbling to herself about how this world sucked and how much she was missing her children and her husband though she had an Elliot, he just wasn't her Elliot. She didn't know what she did to deserve whatever screwed up punishment this was. She just hoped that it would end soon and that she could go back to the way things were. She sighed again. She heard footsteps coming up the hall and they sounded familiar, but different at the same time. She knew it was Elliot. He walked into her room.<p>

"Hey," he said. She looked over at him and then turned back to the window.

"Hey," she replied softly.

Elliot knew that she was having a difficult time processing everything. He didn't know where she had come up with this alternative universe where they were married and have children, not that it didn't sound heavenly. Somehow he felt she was telling the truth about all that she said. This made him wonder if his Olivia was in her world, and if she was, how to get her back?

"Why are you here? Don't you have a wife to go home to?" she murmured as her eyes filled slightly with tears.

"Not anymore," he said. She looked over to him.

"I'm sorry. I hope that I didn't cause it even though I'm pretty sure I did," she said.

"No, you didn't. Our marriage was on the rocks anyway and she had wanted a divorce for a while, but I wouldn't give it to her because of our children. It was nothing you did," he replied.

He knew that she would blame herself because that is what his Olivia would do. When he left her for the time it took for the CAT scans and the MRI he had went home and found his things outside the door. Kathy had apparently planned this thing beforehand. He grabbed his things and took them to the precinct before he headed back to the hospital. He was going to figure out what to do later after he got Olivia out of the hospital.

"What's going to happen to me? Everything is different now. How am I going to do this?" she asked on the verge of breaking down again.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back.

"Liv, I'll get you through this, whatever it is. You're not alone," he said, "You're not alone."

* * *

><p>In the other world, Olivia was chasing Andrew down after the three year old had thought that it would be fun to run around the house naked. There were a few times she had deterred him from going out the front door. Dallas stood by as he thought that his mother chasing his brother around like this was funny.<p>

"Andrew, this isn't funny anymore," Olivia said, "Mommy's not laughing!"

She stopped herself. She had just called herself 'Mommy.' That stunned her. It's not like the boys could tell the difference between her and their real mother.

"Drew, Mommy no play no more. Time stop," Dallas said trying to help his mother reign in his brother.

"I no wear clothes! I wanna be like dis!" Andrew exclaimed from his place on the bottom step.

"Well, we all do things we don't want to do Andrew. Not everything goes our way," she said trying to reason with him, "Now, come here and let me dress you so that we can go to the park."

At the word park, Andrew was down that step and right in front of his mother in no time. She got him dressed and they grabbed their coats and stepped outside. She set up the stroller, which took a few minutes, and then they were off. Andrew and Dallas were excited about going off with Mommy to the park. After the short walk, Olivia stopped the stroller and let Andrew and Dallas out. Before they could run off she stooped down in front of them.

"Boys, look at me please," she said and they did, "Do not talk strangers. Stay where I can see you."

"We know dis Mama. You tells us er'ytime we comes to da park," Dallas said.

"We knows all da rules. We be good," Andrew said.

Olivia couldn't believe that these little boys were so bright. She smiled at them and hugged them to her wishing so much that this was real and not just a dream.

"Okay, Mommy's going to be on that bench. Play nice and before we go home we'll get some ice cream," Olivia said.

"Yay! Ice Cream!" the boys exclaimed and ran off to play in the sandbox. She watched them play and her heart felt with joy and a little sorrow at the possibility that she might not ever experience something like this again in the real world. Right now, she was content.

* * *

><p>Dr. Reese had returned with the results of the CAT scan and the MRI. He walked into the room after knocking and stood at the foot of Olivia's bed.<p>

"Well, I have good news and I have bad news," he said, "Good news is that your brain is fine and the lack of oxygenated blood to your brain didn't cause any problems. Bad news is that you still believe that you have children and are married to your partner. I think a complete psych eval is in order."

"I'm not crazy!" she shouted at him, "I am married to Elliot and we do have children! How many times do I have to tell you? I think that the Olivia you're expecting me to be is in my place and I'm in hers! It's like we got mixed up when we were both sleeping at the same time, or rather she was in a coma."

"That seems like a delusion to me, but we will let the psychiatrist say whether or not you're delusional," the doctor replied.

"Get out," Elliot jumped in glaring at Reese. Reese looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"What?" the doctor asked.

"I said get out. She doesn't need you accusing her of things and ideas that might actually be true. The Olivia I have known for the past seven years would never lie to me if it was important and I could always tell when she did lie. She has repeated the same story several times and nothing has changed, now, get out," Elliot growled that last part out and moved in between the doctor and his partner who was shocked.

"I can't leave unless the patient wants me to do so," the doctor replied.

"The patient has no issues and can find another physician. The patient also has a name and is sitting right here," Olivia said.

"Fine," he said and left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe you just did that for me," she said to Elliot.

"I told you that I would help and he wasn't helping. We'll figure this out Liv. Without doctors," Elliot said.

"Thank you," she replied. She was happy that he believed her. She just hoped it was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Wow, right? Please let me know if you like it! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Kidnapping and Discharged

**Disclaimer: I love you, you love me, I wish I was on tv!**

**AN: So, the response to last chapter was amazing except for the one Benson-hater. Quick question: if you can't stand her, why are you reading an E/O? Kay, now that that's over, thank you to everyone else who alerted/favorited/reviewed, you are all awesome! This chapter practically wrote itself. I put my fingers on the keyboard and these were the events that came out of it. I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>After their little outing to the park, it was time to get Alexis from the bus. Olivia waited at the corner with Andrew and Dallas contently napping in their stroller. The bus pulled up and three different children got off at the stop.<p>

Alexis was the first off the bus followed by Alisa, the little girl from next door that was Alexis' best friend, and Julian, the little boy from down the street who was Alexis' other best friend. Alexis hugged her mother's legs and then she and her friends took off ahead of her.

Olivia wasn't sure what the other Olivia would do, but her instincts told her to call the children back to her. She felt something was off and knew that it was best to follow her gut.

"Lexi, you and your friends need to wait for me," Olivia said in a stern tone.

Alexis stopped as well as Alisa, but Julian kept going, not knowing that the girls had stopped. Olivia was about to call out to him, but before she could a van came screeching around the corner and stopped suddenly right next to Julian. Two figures jumped out and grabbed the boy before hopping back into the van and peeling out of there.

"Julian!" the girls yelled. Olivia knew she had to give chase, but she refused to leave the kids unattended. Instead she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from the pocket of the stroller and wrote down what the van looked like as well as the figures. She and the girls hurried home to report Julian's kidnapping.

* * *

><p>The new doctor, James Marrow, had decided that Olivia was well enough to send her home. Though Elliot had explained to him about her condition, he still questioned whether or not it was a good idea to discharge her because of her mental status. Elliot convinced him otherwise by threatening with malpractice suits and charges of unlawful detainment.<p>

Not knowing which choice would be better, Elliot took Olivia home to her apartment. When he opened the door she looked around to see how her other self lived and she had to admit that they definitely lived completely different lives. She saw that the place was fairly clean which meant that either her alternate ego was a neat freak or was hardly home. She decided to go with the latter. Elliot had told her that she was a detective as was her alternate. That was another thing that they had in common. She would really like to meet her alternate one day, but more than anything she missed her other life and wanted to go back to it, her husband, and her children.

"Elliot, I can walk by myself," Olivia said annoyed with the coddling that he was doing.

"I know, but I want to make sure that if you fall that I can catch you," he replied. At least she wasn't that different from her alternate in the stubborn area.

She collapsed on the couch, tired from all the events had put her through. She just wanted to sleep and open her eyes to find herself in her life. Then, her stomach growled.

"I'm guessing that you're hungry?" Elliot asked. She nodded with her eyes still shut. "What do you want?"

"I don't know. Surprise me," she said. He nodded and went into the kitchen to find something for her to eat.

* * *

><p>They got back to the house. Alexis and Alisa went into the living room together. Olivia left the boys in the stroller near the chair next to the phone and locked the wheels. She sat in the chair and called Elliot.<p>

"Stabler," he answered. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Hello?"

"El, there's been a kidnapping," she said, "The kids are fine, but Julian, the little boy down the street, he was taken by two people."

"Liv, are you sure?" he asked slightly relieved that his own kids weren't the victims.

"I'm positive. It was a white ford E350 cargo van. I've got a partial plate. 9-tango-charlie-5, but that's all I could get. There were two men to grab Julian and the other was driving. One was black and the two others were white. All three were of average height and build, nothing distinguishing them from the rest of the population. God, this is all my fault!" Olivia said as she put her head in her hands.

"No, Liv, it's not. You couldn't have predicted this would happen. You did good in getting a description of the guys and the van. You've helped a lot. How are the kids?" Elliot asked.

"The boys are asleep and Lexi is in the living room with Alisa. They are both upset. I was glad that Andrew and Dallas were sleeping when this happened," Olivia replied, "Find him El. I'll never forgive myself if something bad happens to him."

"We'll do everything in our power," Elliot replied knowing that they would. When it came to a child, everyone dropped what they were doing to find them and bring them home. He knew that it wouldn't be any different with Julian.

"I'm going to call Maureen and get her to come watch the kids and then I'm going to help you find him," Olivia said.

"No, Liv, you're too attached to this. We've got it covered. Stay with the kids. Lexi must be extremely upset as well as Alisa and they need you," Elliot said.

"I can't do that knowing that Julian is out there and that there was something more I could be doing," she replied.

"Liv, this is your other life. I know that you're dedicated to your job in your world, but in this, my wife puts our children before everything. Now, I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth. She would trust me to do my job and led this squad to bringing Julian home as safely and as quickly as possible. Please put that same trust in me yourself," he said.

She waited a moment and thought about what he just told her and he was right. She had no idea how the other Olivia would act in this situation, but she knew that her instincts told her she needed to work this, but there was some small part of her that was coming to light that made her not want to leave the children. She wanted Julian safe just as the other four in the house were. She sighed.

"Okay," she replied simply.

"Thank you. I'll call you if we get anything or if we find him," Elliot said.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell his mother," she said.

"No, let us handle it," Elliot said.

"I've got to tell her. I can't let her think that I didn't care that her little boy was taken and I did nothing to tell her what happened or to try to find him. I will stay here with the kids, but I've got to tell that woman what happened," she said.

"Okay, I understand. I'll call you later. I love-," he stopped. This wasn't his wife. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"I love you," she said simply, "I may not be your wife, but we are best friends and I can still say that."

"I love you too, bye," he said and hung up. She did as well.

She told Elliot she loved him. She couldn't believe it. At least she got the chance to say it to one of him because she was sure that she would never get to say it to the other. Now, she braced herself to go face Julian's mother and let her know what happened to her little boy. She hoped that Elliot was right and that he was going to bring him home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Gasp* what will happen with Julian? Will they ever get back to their own worlds? Keep reading to find out! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Promises and Lives

**Disclaimer: Hmm, it's obvious ain't it?**

**AN: So, I know it's been some time before my last update, but real life is a bitch. I hope this satisfies you guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>After eating the steak that Elliot cooked up, Olivia was tired from the events of the day and decided to take a nap. Elliot cleaned up the mess and began to go over his notes of what Olivia had told him about the other world. He could only guess how he was going to help her get back or how to get his Olivia back. That made him think for a moment. "His" Olivia? If only it were that simple to make her his. He knew that his marriage to Kathy was over, but could he get into a relationship with her right afterwards and have it not feel like a rebound. What would she think about it?<p>

There were so many things he wanted to tell her and show her, but most of which was his love for her. What was he going to do? The Olivia in the other room thinks of him as her husband, but he's not. He's not that Elliot, not the father of her children, but more than anything he wants to be. He promises himself that when he gets HIS Olivia back that he's going to show her what's it like to be loved unconditionally and what's it like to have a family, but first he had to focus on getting her back.

To do that, he needed to know what all Olivia did before she went to bed with the other Elliot. He was going to have to dig and if the feeling in his gut was right, he was going have to do it fast before he lost HIS Olivia forever.

* * *

><p>Julian's mother, Chiquita, or Kita as she's better known, about his abduction was one of the most difficult things Olivia had to do. Sure she's dealt with mothers whose children were already abducted or had things done to them, but she never really had to inform the parent of the child who had been abducted. Kita had taken it hard. Olivia could see that this mother loved her son more than life itself just by the reaction that she had given to the news of her son being taken. Olivia did everything she could to calm Kita and reassure her that they would find Julian and that he would be alive when they did. She knew that she shouldn't have said that or made the promise of Julian's safety, but she just couldn't bear the woman's devastation any longer. She knew that if Julian wasn't found alive that Kita would hate her for it. She had to try and that was what she was going to do.<p>

She walked home with the kids and got them ready to go to Maureen's place. Dallas was easy, but Andrew decided to give an encore performance of avoiding wearing his clothes.

"Andrew, please be good for Mommy and put your clothes on," Olivia pleaded with the young boy.

He smiled at his mother before walking to her and then running off in a different direction. Olivia was on the verge of desperation with his behavior.

Dallas saw the desperation on his mother's face and knew that Mommy was worried about something. He didn't know what it was, but something was wrong and making her worried. He stood up and moved towards his brother.

"Drew, Mommy sad that you no be good. Sumin' not good an' you needs to be nice. Get dress'd," Dallas instructed his brother.

"I no listenin' to you or Mommy. I no like that stuffs," Andrew retorted.

"If you be good an' listen to Mommy I won't hafta get Lexi," Dallas threatened.

If it was one thing Dallas knew, it was that Alexis could get Andrew to do just about anything whether Andrew wanted to or not. Andrew looked at his brother and then to his mother before conceding defeat and let her put his clothes on.

Now that they were all ready, Olivia got the kids in the car and dropped them by Maureen's before heading to the precinct to work on Julian's case. Maybe once this case was solved then she could go back to her old life and to her Elliot. She could only hope that this is the reason she was sent to this other world.

* * *

><p>Olivia had gotten up and walked out to the living room to find Elliot crashed on the couch with a bunch of his notes spread out. She decided to let him be and went looking around the apartment to see if she could get an idea as to how her counterpart lived.<p>

On one table she caught a glimpse of some photos that were there. There was one of Olivia standing next to Cragen at an office party. The other was of Olivia and the guys at the park at one of the picnics the precinct held. The last was the NYPD Christmas party. Olivia had worn a black dress that was open-backed and had short sleeves. It went down to just below her knees and she had worn matching heels. Next to her was Elliot in one of his best suits. He had an arm around Olivia's waist and she had hers around his. They were smiling and happy.

She could tell that her alter was very much in love with this Elliot. If not from this picture then by the way Elliot had acted at the hospital towards her. She only hoped that he would get the chance to show his love for her alter soon.

"Hey Liv, you sleep good?" Elliot asked sitting up. Olivia looked over to him.

"A little. I miss having my husband there when I sleep," she said. Elliot's gaze dropped to the picture that she was holding.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was getting a feel for the other Olivia. I wanted to know how she lived and with that I could try and figure out how to get back to my world," Olivia said. Elliot nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"If you want to know anything, all you had to do was ask. I know just about everything about her," he said, "Some things she would probably like for me not to know."

"Does she have a boyfriend or anything like that? Does she do things outside of the job?" Olivia asked curiously.

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend. She really doesn't do much besides work. I mean, she does do some jogging and stuff, but not much else of pleasure or leisure. She's pretty dedicated to the job," he replied.

"So, she's a loner. Hmm, I was like that before my Elliot came. He wasn't married when we met. He and Kathy had a mutual split. They both felt that it was time to move on because all they could do was argue and fight. Now, he's remarried and she's got a new boyfriend that she seems to love and he loves her. He and Elliot are becoming friends. Greg's a nice guy. Anyway we met my first day on the force. I think it was love at first sight because when I saw him my heart soared and I knew that he was the one for me. A couple years later we were married. A few after that we had Alexis, and then Andrew and Dallas came along, we were talking about another one, but we were having problems conceiving," she said, "We had tried again a week before all this happened. I don't even know if it worked or if it did whether the switch between me and the other Olivia hurt the baby or if/when we get back whether it's going to harm it further."

"Oh Liv, it'll all work out. You just gotta have faith. We'll get you back to your life and my Olivia to hers. I promise," Elliot said as he took her into his arms and hugged her while she began to sob. He only hoped that what he had promised was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, Elliot is so compassionate! Will he be able to keep his promise? Keep reading to find out! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Case and Elliot

**Disclaimer:Ehh, why make me say it? Fine! It's not mine! You happy? **

**AN: Yes, a twofer today! Awesome right? I just couldn't stop! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At the precinct, Olivia walked in and was met with the angry face of her husband. Apparently his daughter called him to let him know that she was coming in.<p>

"What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you'd stay with the kids and let us handle this," Elliot said.

"We did, but I couldn't do that. I know that the kids needed me, but Julian needs me more. After telling his mother what happened, I couldn't just sit back, I have to help. I need to," Olivia told him.

"Liv, I told you we'd do the notification and that we would find Julian. Why couldn't you trust me enough to do that?" he asked her.

"It's not that I don't trust you Elliot. I do, but after watching Kita break down like that I couldn't do nothing. I just couldn't," she replied.

"Okay, I wished you would've let us do that. Now, Detective Stabler, get to work, find that boy," Elliot commanded with a grin.

"Yes sir," she said saluting.

It wasn't until he had already walked off that it dawned on her that he had called her 'Detective Stabler.' She felt that sense of love again for him, not him, her Elliot. That little moment there had made her miss her Elliot even more. She pushed those thoughts back for now. She had to find Julian.

She walked into the bullpen and saw Julian's picture up on the board and everyone moving around quickly. They all knew that it would take everything to find the boy and they had to find the boy fast. She walked to Fin.

"What can I do?" she asked. Fin turned to her.

"You're supposed to be at home, Baby-Girl," he said.

"I know Fin, El's already gave me the lecture. Now, how are we doing on Julian? Anything concrete yet?" she asked.

"Not much. Van was stolen. We found it torch under a bridge. Julian wasn't inside, but his stuff was. That means they've got another vehicle. We've got sketches out to all the other boroughs of the descriptions you gave of the two guys who snatched him. We checked the MO of this against the FBI database and came up with zilch. Apparently this is their first snatch and grab," he said.

"Or they haven't been caught," Olivia said, "No camera footage anywhere of the van before they torched it?"

"One, but it was a crappy angle. You couldn't see anyone or anything clearly. TARU is working with the tape to see if they can pull anything off it," he said. Olivia nodded.

"Do you know if Julian's father is in the picture?" he asked.

"I don't think the man knew that about him. Kita said that the guy left her right before she found out about Julian and anytime she'd try to talk to him he'd cuss her out for something or other and threaten her with force if she tried contacting him again, so she quit. I don't know if he ever found out," Olivia told him.

"What's the deadbeat's name?" Fin asked.

"Daryl Walthers," she replied, "I've looked him up and he's been in and out of the system. Possession, Drunk and Disorderly, Obstruction, Simple Battery, Resisting Arrest, you name it he did it."

"Think he found out about Julian?" Fin asked.

"Don't know. Why don't we go ask him and find out?" Olivia said. They walked out to find Walthers hoping that this would lead them to Julian.

* * *

><p>Olivia had fallen asleep again after crying her eyes out. It broke Elliot's heart to see her like that. He knew that she wasn't his Olivia, but he still didn't like that she was going through this. At least he knew that she wasn't going to go through this alone. While she slept, he did some research online about alternate universe's and body switching. He found a few bogus websites about everything, but there was one that caught his attention.<p>

A man had been in a drive-by. He was walking home from the store when he was shot. The paramedics had lost him a couple times before getting him to the hospital. He was in a coma for several days, but when he finally woke up he was a different man. His wife had noticed right off. Her husband never swore at her or her children, but the man in her husband's body was cussing like a sailor. She tells the story of how she found out that he was a different world and that he was completely opposite of the man she'd married.

It had taken some time, but three weeks later, her husband took a nap and then awoke to be the man she had known for years. He was himself again. They didn't know what triggered the change, but apparently the trauma had caused him to switch bodies with his alter and then some event in the alternate world caused a strong enough emotion to send him back. He didn't say much about his experience except for the fact that he missed his wife and children so much when he went to sleep one night and then woke up to find himself home. He guess that before his shooting that he had taken them for granted so much that the change had shown him what it was like without them that his missing them the way he did and the overwhelming love he felt towards them had caused him to change back.

Elliot sat back after reading this man's story. It was similar in the extent that Olivia had endured a traumatic event, but what strong emotion could she experience in the other world to change back. He felt helpless in knowing that there was nothing in this world that he could do to get the other Olivia home and get his Olivia back. He leaned back against the couch disappointed at what he found.

"Liv, I don't know what to do. I want you back so bad that I can't stand it. I miss you so much," he murmured to himself, "I want you back so that I can tell you how much I love you, how much I want to be the one for you. If there was some way to help you find this emotion to feel, I would find it for you to get you back faster. Please find it soon. I can't live without you."

He dozed off after that. Little did he know that his words didn't go unheard. Olivia was listening to him. She felt bad that this had happened. She hoped that the other Olivia would feel what she was supposed to soon as well because not only did Elliot miss his Olivia, she missed her Elliot.

* * *

><p>They had found Walthers in one of his haunts, but after some grilling and a few idle threats they found out that he didn't have Julian and that he hadn't known anything about the boy. Fin and Olivia felt like it was hopeless and the lead they thought they had was a dead end.<p>

"I was sure that Daryl would have him," Olivia said.

"I know, me too, but he didn't and we don't need to waste any more time on that sack of crap. We need to focus on Julian," Fin said. Olivia nodded.

Fin's phone rang.

"Tutuola," he answered, "Yeah, where? We'll meet you there!"

"What? What is it?" she asked after he had hung up.

"They think they found him," Fin said.

"Where?" Olivia asked hopeful.

"Warehouse in the Bronx," he replied. He heart dropped into her stomach and it churned.

"Is he alive?" she asked.

"They didn't say. I hope so," Fin said. Olivia sat back against the seat. Her gut churned even more as she felt she was going to get sick.

"Fin, pull over," she said. He nodded as she jumped out and ran to the nearest alley. He watched after her before jumping out to follow.

She emptied her stomach all over the alleyway. She took a deep breath and spit a few times. Her stomach still turned.

"Hey, Liv, you okay?" Fin asked as he walked up. She was still bent over.

"I'll be fine. Give me a minute," she said. She was afraid that if she straightened up that she would vomit again. She took another few deep breaths before attempting to straighten herself. Her stomach rolled and that nauseous feeling got stronger, and before she knew it she was back over puking her guts out again.

"Liv, are you sure you're okay?" Fin asked, a little worried.

"I think it's something I ate," she groaned. She stood up and Fin offered her a napkin. She wiped her mouth with it. "I don't know what's going on."

"Well, I hate to rush you, but we gotta go," Fin said.

"I know," she said. She took a few more breaths and straightened. She was still nauseous, but felt like she could move. "Let's go."

Fin nodded and they headed to the warehouse where they hoped that Julian was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's wrong with Liv? I think it's pretty obvious right? Will Julian be alive? What emotion must the real Liv feel to get back? Keep reading to find out! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Found and Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: Okay, we have established that I don't own this! **

**AN: I know, a fast update!** **Wow, right? I had a little time to myself and decided to write this. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Olivia awoke to find Elliot sprawled out on the couch with his notes scattered everywhere. His laptop was still on the page where he found the information on. Olivia caught sight of it and began to read. She was halfway through when Elliot began to stir.<p>

"Liv?" he said waking slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I woke you," she said. He shook as he sat up groaning as the couch he slept on had a knack of being uncomfortable. He then caught sight of what she was reading on the laptop.

"You think this man really experienced what the other Olivia and I are going through?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. A lot of his story matches what you told me about how you felt like you were floating and things like that, but some of it just seems like a bunch of hoo-hah," he replied. She nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

"I think we need to talk to this man, Nick, and his wife. He may give us some more insight to get us to change back," she suggested.

"I don't know Liv. That seems like a bad idea. What are we going to do? Walk up to his door and say, 'Hi, my partner here and I read about your version of the body swapping and now it's happened to her and we need to know what to do to get her back to normal?'" he asked.

"I think that is exactly what we should do," she said with a grin. He shook his head. "Oh come on El! What's it going to hurt to talk to him for a few minutes? He and his wife live right here in New York."

Elliot shook his head while rubbing his face. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and that whether or not this was a different Olivia she was still the same bull-headed and stubborn Benson he loves. He sighed knowing that he was caving.

"Fine, let's go visit Nick," he conceded, "But the minute I smell something fishy we're out of there."

"Oh, thanks El!" she replied getting up off the couch and heading into her room to change and get ready to go meet with the man who may hold the key for her to return to her life.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fin arrived a short time later. The scene was covered with EMTs and Crime Scene Techs. They walked to the warehouse where it was said that Julian had been found.<p>

As they walked up, Melinda was walking out with a stretcher behind her. A black body bag lay on that stretcher and once Olivia caught sight of it her heart fell to her feet. She bit back a sob.

Melinda looked at Olivia's grief-stricken face. She walked to her colleague and friend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Liv, that's not him. That's not Julian. That's the driver you saw. The other two men are inside. Both were shot execution style. Julian is on his way to Mercy to get checked out," Melinda said, "He's fine."

Olivia heaved a deep sigh of relief. Tears of joy began running down her cheeks. She had kept her promise that Julian would be safe and he would be alive when he was found. Now, she had to focus on who staged the kidnapping and the execution of these three men.

Fin walked over to Olivia with a smile on his face. "He's safe. He wasn't touched and they kept him pretty healthy. It's like someone wanted him to be cared for until they got there," Fin said.

"I think I know who it was," she said and turned back to head towards the car. She was going to confront the son of a bitch who traumatized this little boy and who thoroughly pissed her off for traumatizing her daughter and Alisa. She was going to nail that bastard to the wall.

* * *

><p>Since Elliot had agreed to this plan, he made one condition of eating before they went to visit Nick and his wife Marie. Olivia protested as she tried to say she wasn't hungry, but that didn't fool him. He eventually won that argument and then they made their way to the couple's apartment.<p>

Olivia was practically bouncing with excitement. She had a feeling, though she didn't know where it came from, that told her that this was the right track she was on. This was how she was supposed to get back to her body, her other life, her home.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Fin crashed through the door of Daryl Walthers' apartment. The man jumped in the air and immediately raised his hands above his head and assumed the position. Olivia felt that that was too easy, but she accepted it anyway. That was when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. Someone was behind her. She heard a gun cock, but it didn't come from behind her.<p>

"Drop it," Fin said. The man did as he was told. It was Walthers' dealer. Olivia figured it out after they interrogated Walthers the first time. Now, Julian was safe and the men who orchestrated his kidnapping were in custody.

Olivia felt gratified that both of these bastards were caught, but she still felt iffy. Her stomach was still flip-flopping. She let Fin and the uni take care of the perps while she stepped out to catch some air. Fin watched as she did. He knew there was something off with his partner, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

After Olivia felt a little better, she and Fin made their way to Mercy to check and see how Julian was. Kita was there when they arrived. She enveloped Olivia in a hug thanking her over and over again for bringing her son back safely. They spent some time talking to Julian and then they left. Fin dropped Olivia by the ME's office per her request and went on to the house.

Olivia walked in to find Melinda finishing up the autopsy of one of the men. As she walked into the lab, the smell accosted her and her stomach lurched. Melinda didn't miss the fact that Olivia went green and then pale. She just managed to catch her before she collapsed onto the cold, tile floor.

"Olivia? Liv, can you hear me?" Melinda said as she assessed her. What could possibly be wrong with her friend? It wasn't until she added the symptoms together that it clicked. Her friend was pregnant.

Olivia groaned as she began to come to. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Liv, you're at the lab. Are you okay?" she asked. Olivia looked to Melinda for a second.

"I think so," Olivia said as she stood up, "What happened?"

"Liv, have you had any nausea, vomiting, or overwhelming emotions lately?" Melinda asked.

She nodded slowly wondering where she was getting at.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well, it seems to me that you may be pregnant. Congratulations," Melinda said.

Olivia nearly collapsed again. She put her hand to her abdomen. "Pregnant?" she whispered, "It can't be."

"I'm afraid so," Melinda said, "Is something wrong?"

Olivia shook her head. She felt happy to have this child, but how could she have conceived it unless, it was the other Olivia's and Elliot's baby. She was carrying her alters' child, but she didn't feel sorrow or creeped out about it, but extremely happy to have this child growing in her womb. She only hoped that she would be able to keep the child after she switched back, but she never let go of that nagging doubt that that could be an impossibility. She hoped that it was a miracle to come true and she would hold onto that hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Okay, so now you know that Julian is safe and what's wrong with Olivia. Will they be able to switch back soon? Will she still be pregnant when she does? What's going to happen? Keep reading to find out! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Nick's Story and Emotions

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know who owns this!**

**AN: Hello dear readers, I apologize for the lack of an update. Real life is so hectic. I hope that this long-ish chapter satisfies. Thanks to those who alerted/reviewed/ favorited! Love you all! **

* * *

><p>` Elliot and Olivia arrived at Nick and Marie's apartment. They rode the elevator up seven floors and the whole time Olivia was bouncing with excitement as though she could feel that this was the path she was supposed to take, the path that could take her home. That's when the fear of being wrong struck her. The whole time she was anxious and excited to meet someone that had been through this before and could help her get back, but now she wondered if it would be the same.<p>

Elliot noticed the sudden change in Olivia's behavior. He could only guess as to what was running through her mind. He noticed the worried look on her face and he reached over to grasp her hand gently. She jumped slightly at the contact as though she wasn't expecting it, but she relaxed. He gave her a gentle, warm smile when she looked over to him. She smiled back,

The elevator arrived to its destination and the passengers disembarked. Reaching apartment 707, Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand and he gave her a reassuring smile before raising his hand to knock on the door. He only hoped that they could help.

A woman answered the door. She was in her early forties with dark brown hair and green eyes. She stood just at 5'3.

"Yes?" she said.

Elliot gave her the warm smile that he gave Olivia just a few moments ago.

"Marie?" he asked and she nodded, "I'm Elliot Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson. We spoke on the phone about an hour ago. We wanted to hear more about your experience with your husband."

"Oh! I thought you weren't going to show and that you were another couple of pranksters. Come in, come in," she said as she moved over to let the two into the place, "Nick! They're here! It wasn't pranksters!"

Marie shut the door behind them and led them into a quaint living area. She indicated for them to sit and they did. A man in his late forties came in. They took this to be Nick.

He walked in front of the two and shook their hands.

"Hello, I'm Nick. I apologized for my wife's overzealousness. It tends to get away from her as she ages," he said with a chuckle.

"You watch yourself, Nicolas Granner, or this overzealous wife may redecorate," Marie threatened with a Cheshire grin.

"Yes dear," he said smiling. Elliot and Olivia figured that this banter between the two was common.

"Um, Nick, my partner," Elliot indicated Olivia," Olivia and I, well, we would like to hear more about your experience a few years ago."

"Uh-huh," Nick replied, "Why do you want to know about that?"

"Well, Olivia seems to find herself in the same predicament," Elliot replied.

Nick looked to Elliot and then to Olivia who confirmed what Elliot said. He then looked to his wife who moved next to him and grasped his hand.

"I hope you're prepared to be here for a while because it is a long story," Nick said.

"We're willing to listen as long as it takes," Olivia said, "We also wanted to see if your story could help me to get home because I really miss my husband and children."

"I'll help any way I can," Nick replied, "So, that day I was walking down 7th, minding my own business and I get shot. From then on, I have flashes of what happened. I remember seeing the EMTs working on me and then it went dark. When I came to, I was in a ratty alley. I looked down and saw that my clothes were different. As I walked on, the cops rode by and arrested me. Apparently in the other world I was a notorious criminal that was charged for several different things. I was on trial for my life and I lost. I tried to tell people that I wasn't the same man, but they all thought that I was trying for a reprieve of some sort. I lost the trial, but hearing the things that my alter did had stuck with me. I was sentenced to death by lethal injection. It was a few weeks later and I was walking that final walk. I was strapped to the table. The fear in me was so overwhelming. The needle was inserted and I all could think was of Marie and how much I loved her and how much I would never get to do the things I wanted to do with her. I just wanted to go home. When I opened my eyes, I was home. I saw Marie and I was elated. Though there is still a part of me that wonders if I could ever do the things my alter did."

"Oh Nick, I've told you time and again, you stubborn man, you are not him," Marie said, "You're my Nick and you always will be."

Marie hugged her husband close to her. When she let up she looked to Elliot and Olivia.

"It was the most horrifying thing I have ever been through. When he woke up in the hospital, I knew he wasn't my husband, he was someone else. That man was vile and crude. I wanted my Nick back more than anything. When that thing went to take a nap, I was wishing that Nick would be here and when he woke up, I looked into those eyes I fell for and I knew that that was the man I married. That was my Nick, he was home and there was nothing better than that," Marie said. Nick patted Marie's leg.

"So, you've heard our story, what's yours?" Nick asked. Elliot looked to Olivia. She nodded.

"Liv and I work for the NYPD," Elliot said, "We were working a rough case and we had gone undercover to catch our guy. They guy got too close to her and slit her throat. She went into a coma from the blood loss. When she did finally wake up, I knew that she wasn't the same. She said all these things that weren't from this world and I believed her."

"No one believed me except him. I thought he was the man I married when I first woke, but something told me he wasn't. I was in the hospital surrounded by people I knew, but knew differently," Olivia said, "I want more than anything to change back and go home to see my children and my husband."

Nick and Marie looked at each other trying to decide whether or not they could believe this tale, but it was too familiar not to.

"So, you're still the alter Olivia?" Nick asked. She nodded.

"I just want to go home," she said.

"I know how you feel. I've felt that too, but in this world it's not up to the alter, but the original. The original Elliot and the original Olivia had to feel the same thing. It has to be them in order to switch back," Nick explained.

Elliot and Olivia looked confused. Olivia was more downtrodden than confused because she hoped that she could fix this with their help and that she would be home shortly, but it didn't seem to be the case.

"Why me and my Liv?" Elliot asked. Marie smiled and Nick grinned.

"Well, the way I figure it is that Marie is my soul mate and we shared the same the feelings when I switched back," Nick said, "Your Olivia and this Olivia can only switch back if your Liv and you feel the exact same way in the exact same amount at the exact same time. You'll know when it happens because…because it's an indescribable feeling. It's one like no other you've ever felt before."

"How do we do this? I don't know what my Liv is feeling, but I'm feeling a little annoyed right now," Elliot said.

"It will happen, but it will have to take time," Nick said. That was it for Olivia. She began sobbing.

"I don't want it to take more time, I just want to go home!" she cried. Elliot wrapped his arm around her and she cried on her shoulder.

"We're going to go. Thank you for the advice," Elliot said as he and Olivia got up to leave.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help," Marie said.

"Let us know what happens okay?" Nick said, "I wish I could give you more to go on, but I can't"

"Thank you," Elliot said and they left. Nick turned to Marie.

"You think they'll figure it out?" she asked.

"I hope so. I truly do. He seems lost without his Olivia and she's an absolute wreck without her Elliot. Hopefully it won't take too long for them to figure out that they are meant for each other in any world," Nick said, "Now, woman get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich!"

Marie grinned and cocked and eyebrow to her husband. Nick looked to his wife and smiled.

"Please?" he added sweetly.

"Oh you're incorrigible!" Marie said before taking off to the kitchen. Nick chuckled and followed along to help.

* * *

><p>Olivia went to the precinct to see Elliot and tell him the news that she just learned. She had hoped that he would be happy about this, but when she got there she could see that he was very unhappy that she had went with Fin to Walthers' apartment.<p>

"How could you go off like that?" he yelled.

"Don't yell at me," she said, "I'm a capable woman and detective. I'm not your wife. You may think I am, but you've got to remember that I am a different woman. I'm not your Olivia, but you'll be happy to know that you and your Olivia will be happy because in about nine months you'll have a new addition."

Elliot stopped from his tirade as what she had just said sunk in. He looked to her for a moment, undecided as to what he should do.

"We're pregnant?" he asked. She nodded as tears pricked her eyes.

"Oh my god! Liv this is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, wonderful," she mumbled.

He looked at her and saw the tears that had begun to spill out.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" he asked gently. She looked at him and sniffled.

"Elliot, this is yours and the other Liv's baby. All I've ever wanted in my world was a child of my own, a family and now that I know that feeling and I know that I have to go back, it just all sucks so bad!" she cried, collapsed on the small couch that was in his office, and started sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"Oh, I didn't think about it that way. Liv, I'm so sorry," Elliot said softly, "I know this is hard. I agree it sucks and I wish that you didn't have to go through it. It's not fair to you."

"I just want to go home. Home home, not your home," Olivia said, "I want to go back to my Elliot and my Fin and my John and my life! I miss everyone! I want to go back to the man I love more than anything and can't tell him!"

Elliot had figured out that she had been holding something back. Now he knew what it was.

"Liv," he murmured, "I'm sure that your Elliot knows. I'm sure he feels the same way, Liv? Liv?"

He looked down and saw that she was asleep. He smiled and got up and put her up on the couch. He laid his jacket over her and kissed her forehead.

"I hope you're able to go home too. I really like you, but I miss my Olivia," Elliot said softly and then walked around his desk and started on his paperwork. He really did miss his Olivia more than anything and hoped that the two were able to switch soon so that this Olivia wouldn't have to deal with the pain and emotions that come along with pregnancy and that of losing a child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think will happen? Will they figure out whatever they're supposed to figure out? Keep reading to find out! Leave a review, please and thank you! <strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Sliding Doors

**Disclaimer: Not yet, but Christmas is coming up and I've been soooooooo good this year!**

**AN: Here is the moment you all been waiting for! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Both Olivias slept on while their respective Elliots tried to figure out what to do with them. The alter Elliot continued on with his work while the real Elliot hoped to feel anything that Nick was talking about. He sighed and looked over to his passenger who was napping when he felt it. This unspeakable and indescribable feeling he's never felt before. It lasted a moment before it was gone. He shook his head.<p>

'What happened?' he thought.

Then he recalled what Nick said. He looked over at his passenger and debated on whether or not waking her to check and see if she was his Olivia. He put it off due to the fact that he didn't want to be disappointed. He kept driving as he listened to the sounds of New York drivers and his partner sleeping softly.

A short time later, they arrived at Olivia's building. She still slept. She reached over and shook her gently.

"Liv, we're here," he said softly. She moaned and turned her head to look at him.

"El, where are we?" she asked.

"You're home," he said. She looked out the window and noticed her apartment building.

'Home?' she thought, 'I'm home? I'm home!'

"Elliot, I'm home!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, Liv. I just told you that," he said not catching on as to what she was saying.

"No, El. It's me. I'm home!" Olivia said trying to get him to understand.

This made him pause and he leaned in to look into her eyes very closely. That spark jolted him. It was her, his Olivia and she was home.

"I've missed you so much Liv," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I've missed you too El," she replied. She embraced him. He returned the embrace.

"I better tell you before I chicken out that…I love you," she said.

He pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you too," he said.

"I love you, love He pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you too," he said.

"I love you, love you. Not as a friend, but I'm in love with you. I never told you because it would screw up your marriage, our friendship, and our partnership and I didn't want to lose that," she said.

Elliot stared at her.

"It's not going to change anything now that you know is it?" she asked worried about his reaction to the bombshell she had just graced him with.

"It's going to change a lot of things, Liv," he replied. She cast her gaze downward, downtrodden that he may be breaking up with her in a way.

"You see, since this all started, Kathy and I have been going to a rough time, so to speak. Then the accident with Gitano happened and I refused to leave you until you woke up. Kathy was furious. It made her angrier when you woke up and you weren't yourself and you were talking about kids and being married and sleeping in the same bed. She told me to choose. Choose between her and the hell we've been going through or choose you and follow what my heart was telling me. I made my choice. Liv, I have loved you a long time and I think I've always known that and only put up with my marriage for my kids' sakes. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you too," he said.

Her eyes lit up as she looked up at him. She saw he was completely serious in this. She smiled and leaned to hug him again. Leaning back their gazes caught one another. Closing the distance, their lips met and it felt natural. It felt right, like it was meant to be. Of course, how could it not after all they went through? After the deep-seated emotion that brought about the change was love. Their unending and uniting love. Their kiss ended.

"I have wanted to do that for so long," Elliot said. Olivia smiled.

"You're not the only one," she replied.

"What do you say we continue this discussion upstairs and you can tell me all about your trip to the alternate reality of Olivia Stabler?" Elliot said. She nodded and they headed up to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Alter Elliot looked up as the woman on his couch stirred. She opened her eyes and blinked, taking in her surroundings. She looked to him and her eyes brightened. She flung the jacket off her and then rushed around the desk to kiss her husband.<p>

"I have missed you so much that I can't stand it," Olivia said. Elliot looked at her.

"You're home?" he asked. She nodded grinning. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Thank God you're home! I have missed you so much too! She was you, but she wasn't you and I missed our connection," Elliot said.

"I know, but I'm home now. How are the kids?" she asked, "Where are they?"

"Maureen is watching them. They're fine. They never knew anything was different. I had to play it that way to be safe. She took good care of them though," he said.

"I know she did. The other Elliot told me as much. She's very good with children," she replied.

"Speaking of children, she came in here and told me something that would make you happy. We're pregnant," he told her.

Olivia's eyes lit up brightly as he said this. Then her face took one a look of worry. What if the change affected the pregnancy?

"El, let's go see Melinda. I want an ultrasound to see if everything is fine and I don't want to wait on an appointment to the OBGYN," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded as they headed to the lab. Both hoped that she still carried the child that they were hoping for.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Olivia filled Elliot in on all that happened while she was playing Olivia Stabler and all about their adorable children in the netherworld and how she had found out she was pregnant, but that's when it dawned on her. She wasn't pregnant in this world. She was still the same single and childless Olivia that she had been when she swapped with the alter. She felt the tears prick her eyes.<p>

Elliot caught on what was causing her distress. He took her into his arms and held her, rocking back and forth.

"Liv, you knew there was that possibility that it couldn't happen when you switched back. It's going to be okay. We can always make another," he told her.

She looked at him.

"Are you saying that you would want to have a child with me?" she asked.

"I would love to have a million children with you," he said.

"Oh Elliot," she said and she embraced him hard and sniffled, "You have no idea what that means to me!"

"Though, I would like to at least start dating and get married and everything before we start doing that," he said with a grin. She laughed.

"I'd like that very much," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did y'all think? What do you think is going to happen next? Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Still There? and Engagement

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them, but Christmas is coming up and I have been very good!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys. Real life has been kicking my ass lately! Anyway, this is wrapping up. I have two more chapters to go. I know, I don't want it to end either, but all good things must come to an end, at least, I hope it's a good thing. Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted! Love you guys! (Special thanks to my beta for giving me a kick in the pants to write.)**

* * *

><p>Elliot and Olivia walked into the lab and Melinda had looked up to see who joined her in the room. She smiled when she saw the pair walk in. Then she caught the look on Olivia's face and her expression changed to one of concern.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mel, can you do an ultrasound?" Elliot asked curling his arm around his wife's waist.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"We just want to really be sure we're pregnant and Liv doesn't want to wait for the doctor's appointment," Elliot replied.

"I see. Well, step over to this table and lay back. I'll be right back with a unit," Melinda said and she left.

Olivia got onto the cold table and Elliot laid his jacket under her head to support her. She couldn't help but wonder whether or not the swap had affected the pregnancy. She hoped it hadn't.

"What if all of this messed it up?" Olivia asked, her voice quavering.

"Liv, honey, if it did, we can try again. We just have to think positively right now," Elliot replied.

He ran his fingers through her hair, looking into her warm brown eyes as he did so. How he missed the spark and sense of recognition he saw in them. He had worried that he might not have been able to see that spark again. He would never take it for granted again.

Melinda walked in, pushing a machine in front of her. She pulled it beside the table and plugged it into the wall. She pressed a few buttons as it came to life.

"Okay, I'm all set," she said, "I need you to lift your shirt up."

Olivia did as she was told. Melinda squirted some of the cold gel onto her abdomen. Olivia shuddered at the sudden coolness touching her skin.

"Sorry, I forgot how cold it was," Melinda murmured. She took the wand and moved it around her abdomen to locate the uterus.

That was when the best sound that the couple could ever hear sounded through the room, the whooshing sound of their child's heartbeat. Olivia sighed with relief and Elliot nearly jumped out of his skin with happiness. They still had their child! It was a momentous occasion for them both. Elliot leaned over and kissed his wife until they were both left breathless.

"Well, I guess your questions have been answered and your worries have been eliminated," Melinda said with a smile, "The fetus is about four weeks old, and there is definitely a fetus there."

"Thank you so much for doing this Melinda. You have no idea what this means to us," Olivia told her with tears of joy in her eyes and her voice cracking as she spoke.

Melinda smiled and left to return the machine to its place as an incentive to leave the couple alone.

"He's still there, El. I can't believe it," Olivia said, "He's still there."

"I know honey. What makes you think it's a boy?" Elliot asked with a grin.

"Woman's intuition," Olivia replied with a smirk. He leaned in and kissed her. They were ecstatic. His Olivia was home and they were still going to have a child.

"I love you so much Liv," Elliot said.

"I love you too," Olivia replied, "And you too Squirt."

Elliot smiled at the nickname she dubbed their baby. He couldn't any happier if he tried. He hoped that things had turned out well for the other Olivia too.

* * *

><p>A few months into the future find Elliot and Olivia happily dating and loving being in love. After the close call with Gitano and the swapping, they decided to live each moment to the fullest and not to take anything for granted.<p>

Though they wanted to be married before trying to have another child, it turns out that that wasn't the plan for them. Olivia came into the room a couple of weeks ago and told him the joyous news. She was pregnant. Elliot was overjoyed. This set another series of plans in motion.

Elliot walked into the dining room of the apartment that he and Olivia now shared. He resituated some of the things on the table to make sure that everything would be perfect for this moment. That was when he heard the door open.

"El?" Olivia called. He would usually answer, but tonight was different.

Olivia noticed that he hadn't returned her greeting. She caught sight of something red lying in the floor. She bent down and noticed that it was a rose petal and that there was a trail of them leading to the dining area. She followed them, curious as to know what her boyfriend had planned.

She walked into the room and her breath caught in her throat. The room was slightly darkened except for the candles that were around the table and the two on the table. A white tablecloth had been placed over the table and the places were set quite professionally. Rose petals were scattered across the floor and all across the table. A centerpiece of red roses, purple asters, forget-me-nots, white carnations (Olivia's favorite), daisies, and daffodils sat there. Olivia walked over and smelled the flowers. Their aroma was tantalizing. She finally looked over to the orchestrator of all this.

He was dressed in light blue jeans and her favorite shirt wearing a wide smile. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"So, what's all this? There something you want?" Olivia asked. He chuckled.

"Maybe, but what do you say that we eat first and then we'll get to the whole thing of what I want later?" Elliot asked.

"Okay, but you definitely have my curiosity peaked," she replied as she walked back to the table to smell the bouquet again. "Why this arrangement?"

"Well, each flower has a specific meaning. Red rose is obviously love, as well as the aster, daisies, and daffodils. The white carnations are you favorites, but they also mean love and are women's good luck gift. The forget-me-nots symbolize true love and I thought that the entire arrangement together would help set this mood to show you that I love you that much," Elliot replied.

Olivia looked at him in astonishment. She had never known that he knew so much about flowers, but then again he probably just looked them up on the internet.

"I looked the meanings up and set the arrangement to fit," Elliot said as if reading her mind. She smiled.

"I would've never pegged you as such a romantic," Olivia said with a smirk.

"It's our secret, I hope," Elliot said. She smiled. "I just want tonight to be perfect."

"Why?" Olivia asked again. He shook her head.

"Uh-uh. We're still eating first," he said as he walked over and pulled her chair out for her and she sat down then he took his seat.

He pulled the covers off the dishes and revealed a wonderfully smelling dinner. It wasn't take-out at least.

"I didn't think you could cook," Olivia said.

"I can't. This came from a little place I know," Elliot said, "I hope you like it."

They ate while talking about different things. Olivia kept trying to get Elliot to tell her why this meal had to be so perfect, but he would deflect the question to something else. After they had finished, Elliot cleared the plates and went into the kitchen to bring the dessert out.

Olivia sat there as he brought a dish out and set it in front of her. She looked at him questioningly. He pulled the covered off to reveal a jewelry box sitting on the plate. She picked it up and opened it. What she saw was a beautiful engagement ring. It had a silver band and was topped with a chocolate diamond and two sapphires on either side. She gasped at the beautiful sight. She turned and saw that he was down on one knee.

"Olivia, I have loved you from the moment I met you. I have loved you for so long that it hurt. I thank God everyday that you're here. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life loving you and having you as my wife and the mother of my child, so will you marry me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia couldn't speak. Her voice was caught in her throat by the emotion that had filled his words. All she could do was nod and smile. He grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Pulling back from their hug he looked into her eyes. He saw the love and the joy. Nick was right about them being soul mates because he couldn't picture himself with anyone else. He kissed her with all the love he had and she returned it, caught in the whirlwind of love that surrounded them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw. sweet. <strong>**So, who's ready for a wedding? Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Wedding of a Lifetime

**Disclaimer: Oh the torture!**

**AN: I know this is short, but it's necessary. This is the next to last chapter. I only have the epilogue left. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>About six months later, Olivia is preparing the walk down the aisle. Butterflies fill her stomach as she is so nervous, but she knows that it will pass. That's when a kick from her baby makes her smile. She thought she would never be able to feel that sensation, that she would never have the chance to have a child, but Elliot changed all that for her. He brought light and hope back into her life. She loved him for that and so much more.<p>

She looked at herself one more time in the full length mirror and sighed. She squared her shoulders and stepped out of the small room to show that she was ready.

The music began to play Rod Stewart's "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You?" Cragen held his elbow out for Olivia and she took it, smiling.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I can't believe that this day has finally come. It seemed to take forever," he said. She smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you and Elliot and that you two finally realized that you're meant for each other."

"Thank you," she replied, "I don't know where I would be without him. I never thought that this day would come. Only in my dreams did I ever see this day."

"Well, it's here and it's real. Enjoy it," he said. She smiled and leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

Casey and Fin took their places as Maid of Honor and Best Man and the crowd turned to face Olivia and Cragen.

The music change to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' "Your Guardian Angel" as Olivia began her walk down the aisle to become Olivia Stabler.

Elliot couldn't believe how beautiful she was and still is. The glow of the pregnancy on top of all the happiness she was feeling made her look radiant. He was very eager to make her his wife.

She made her way to the altar. She kissed Cragen on the cheek and then turned to Elliot and took his hands in hers.

The priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to celebrate the union between these two people in holy matrimony. Both the bride and groom have written their own vows and may share them now," the priest said.

"Olivia Michelle Benson, from the moment I met you, you were the one for me. You were the light of my day and the song in my heart. I promise to love you forever and take care of you always," Elliot said.

"Elliot Matthew Stabler, you are the light of my world, my heart, my spirit. You saw me when no one else did and you know me from the inside out. I promise to love you for eternity and to cherish you always," Olivia said.

"May we have the rings please?" the priest looked to Dickie who gave one to Elliot and the other to Olivia, "Now, repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Elliot said as he slipped her ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," Olivia said slipping his ring onto his finger.

"The rings are a symbol of an unbroken bond and a unity of love. May their love carry on always and that circle never be unbroken. By the power vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest told Elliot.

They kiss with all the love they had. They were now married and nothing could take that from them. They were married and their little one was on the way. Life was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww, they're married now! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	15. Epilogue: Births and Miracles

**Disclaimer: Well, for the last time, I don't own it. **

**AN: Well, this is it. The end of the story that took me so long to write. I hope you guys liked it. This journey is over, but I feel another that is ready to begin. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You guys, my audience, are all wonderful! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>A few months later, Olivia was in labor and at the hospital. The pain was intense. She had never felt pain like this before. Elliot was by her side every step.<p>

"I love you, baby," Elliot said. Olivia smiled weakly at him.

"I love you too," she said. She hissed as another contraction hit. She breathed as Elliot coached her.

"El, something is wrong," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked worry etching her tone.

"I mean, something is wrong. Something doesn't feel right," Olivia snapped.

"I'll get the doctor," he said as he rushed to find him.

Olivia laid back and hissed and gasped as the pain got stronger. She knew there was something wrong and she only hoped that her baby was okay.

* * *

><p>Elliot held his little girl in his arms. She was perfect. Little Angel Nicole Stabler was the embodiment of perfection in his eyes, next to his wife. She was their miracle.<p>

Olivia was resting comfortably beside him after the long labor. They wondered still if the body swapping affected their daughter. They could only hope that it didn't and that she wouldn't have any side effects of what happened to her mother while she was in the womb.

"Hey, little girl," Elliot murmured to her, "Your mommy and I love you so much and we're so happy you're here. You're a very wanted and loved little one."

"Yes, she is," Olivia said as her eyes opened and looked to her husband and new baby girl, "She's so perfect."

Elliot smiled and passed Angel to her mother. They had their four children. Alexis, Dallas, Andrew, and Angel and they were all normal and happy. Life couldn't be better in the alter world.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Elliot and Olivia got to hold their little boy for the first time. Nathan David Stabler was born into this world by caesarian section due to him being breech. Olivia held him in her arms.<p>

"Nate, we have waited for you for a long time. You're your mommy's little miracle," Olivia told him as she kissed his forehead.

"Yes, you are little man. Mommy and Daddy love you so much and we're so happy you're here," Elliot told his son.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. All this happened because of a close call with death. They thank God everyday for their lives and now for the life of their little boy. Their life was full and they were happy.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave a last review, please and thank you!<strong>


End file.
